Clan:Hazeel's Kinshra'hai
Hazeel's Kinshra'hai is a small clan recently formed but not yet chartered. Open to both Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play players, the clan is one of the only clans (if not the only) to honor the Mahjarrat Hazeel. This Clan is currently planning to Join the Union:The Alliance, upon chartering. Clan Purpose The purpose of this clan is to provide a pleasent rp experience to both p2p and f2p players and at the same time provide them with the tools and instruction they need to level up in the Skills they wish to learn. Uniforms While the Clan Cape is the only required uniform, it is considdered better to look your role/rank within the organization especially during clan rp functions. If you finished and sided with the Cult of Hazeel in the quest 'Hazeel Cult' It would be a good idea to wear your Mark of Hazeel. F2P Uniforms Warrior: *Bronze Medium Helmet and Iron Chainmail(requirement for Black Knights Fortress, will be used for low ranks) *other Medium Helm and Chainmail Combinations *Black Armour Wizard: *Mask of Dragith Nurn *Choas Wizards Robe *Duidic Mage Robes P2P Uniforms Warrior: *Trimmed Black Armour *Elite Black Guard Armour(Will need to be a certain rank or higher) Wizards *Dagon'Hai Robes *Zamorakain Robes Guilds The clan will be seperated into Guilds, the guild will train the member in the skill desired and help the player serve an rp purpose. Each Guild will be led by a guildmaster, someone who has reached level 99 in the guilds set skill and therefore has a skill cape, the first Guildmasters will most likely be the first people within the guild who apply for the job and meet the skillcape requirement until a legitimate complaint is made. List of Established Guilds Ranks Warrior Chain of Command: *Grandmaster **Grandmasters personal Guard *Deputy Grandmaster(Two people will fill this rank) **Deputy Grandmasters Personal Guard *Guildmaster **Guildmasters Personal Guard **Guild Rank (Will Depend of the guild) *General (Leader) *Master Knight *Guardain of Hazeel/Temple Knight Spy *Elite Knight *Grand Inquisitor (Leader) **Knight Inquisitor *Grand Templar (Leader) **Knight Templar *Grand Hospitaller (Leader) **Knight Hospitaller *Grand Teutonic (Leader) **Knight Teutonic *Knight of (Characters place of origin) *Knight *City/Town Guardsman *Apprentice *Squire Wizard Chain of Command: *Grandmaster **Grandmasters personal Guard *Deputy Grandmaster(Two people will fill this rank) **Deputy Grandmasters Personal Guard *Guildmaster **Guildmasters Personal Guard **Guild Rank (Will Depend of the guild) *Ascended Master (Leader) **Ascended Master's Personal Guard *Ascended Lunar Mage **Ascended Lunar Mage's Personal Guard *Ascended Forbidden(Ancient) Mage **Ascended Forbidden Mage's Personal Guard *Acended Wizard(lvl 99 magic) *Elemental Master (lvl 95 magic) *Master of Enchanting (lvl 87 magic) *Master of Teleportation (lvl 85 magic) *Master of Curses (lvl 80 magic) *Elemental War Duid (lvl 75 magic) *Guardain of Hazeel (lvl 59 magic) *Master Alchemist (Ivl 55 magic) *MageSmith (lvl 43 magic) *Disciple of Dragith Nurn (lvl 39 magic) *Headmaster (Leader) **Headmaster's Personal Guard *Elementalist (lvl 35 magic) *Alchemist (lvl 21 magic) *Dark Wizard (lvl 11 magic) *Student(starting rank) Non-combat Ranks Non-combat members of the Clan will default into thier guild ranks. dfcdfsa Other MMOs *10/1/11 - Hazeels Kinshra'hai makes its way to the free MMO Sherwood Dungeon as 'IrishKinshraHai'. A black clan with green shields. Clan History *9/14/11 - Founded *11/28/11 - became a very secrective sub-clan of The Seren Family. *2/13/11 - officially left The Seren Family and became a sub-clan to The Magi Crusaders Category:Clans Category:Under Construction Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Speedy deletion candidates